Talk:Command Style
I noticed that Ventus and Terra's Mode Change level 2 are like their latin name's meaning. Maybe Aqua's Magic Hour's upgrade might be related to water. --Cococrash11 06:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Style Change Ice Blast Paradigm? Images With images it would probably look like this: *Ven's personal Command Style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. Are they even needed at all? They look fancy, but it's not a big difference to before. --ShardofTruth 12:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) When Are You Gonna Upload Them? Kingdom210 9:06, June 4, 2010 :We're going to have a table eventually, and those images could subsitute for the style name, as with the Dimension Links.Glorious CHAOS! 16:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if you include the gauge and if you want I could get you some screenshots of all command styles.—WingBlade ::No problem, but I think it depends on the image's use. If the the image is going to replace the style's name than the gauge looks out of place, but if it's just an image to support the article it should be included. ::In either case images of all style changes would be useful. If you do them, can you change the image format to bmp or any other non compressed format? --ShardofTruth 16:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) All my gameplay snapshots are bmp so yeah but if I use bmp images then I can't upload them here in the Wiki. So how's jpg or png?—WingBlade Oh yeah! When we talk about including the gauge, this is what I had in mind Some CS look incomplete without the gauge for example is Fire Blazer.—WingBlade :You're right, that looks a lot better. I don't think I could them make look better myself, so why don't you want to do them?^^ :If the compression rate of the jpg image is to high it looks blurry and ugly, that's why I only use png. --ShardofTruth 13:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just taking the time to remind you working on this project that the images should be from the English version, not Japanese. If a trailer from E3, a screenshot, or whatever has the English verison of the ability, be sure to extract that one, as names have changed with the English release. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 13:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I would personally prefer png's for these. Jpg's decay pretty quickly. :::*This site has all the Japanese images, which we could use for now until we can get high quality English versions. It would also be good if someone could reformat the page into a table style like the others.Glorious CHAOS! 15:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Speed Rave is better! who agrees that Speed Rave is better than Fever Pitch!?—WingBlade I do, Fever Pitch is too wierd--Xabryn 02:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Firestorm is a little common too, right? —WingBlade Yeah, Fire Blazer was better in my opinion--Xabryn 20:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So, what are you waiting for? put the avatar in--Edgeshadow 11:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean? 02:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna put it? The command style avatar. you know speed rave all that stuff you known--Edgeshadow Speed Rave is generic as hell :P Kaihedgie 01:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) weeellllllll are you gonna put it or not =p--Edgeshadow Whats taking so long?--Edgeshadow Whats taking so long? HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA MAKE US WAIT?!?!?! :Honestly? Stop being a whiny ass.Glorious CHAOS! 06:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually that guy has a point. Whats taking so long?--Edgeshadow :The fact that the person making them is actually working, rather than sitting on their ass whining. Hint hint.Glorious CHAOS! 09:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :And by that guy you probably mean yourself, because the identity of is pretty obvious. Anyway, because most the the Command Style names change in the NA/PAL release it would best to wait for it and then use images of these instead. --ShardofTruth 12:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you have the list that you have so far? FOR GOODNESS SAKE LEAVE HIM ALONE. He'll put them up as soon as he has them.Glorious CHAOS! 00:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) waiting waiting still waiting hope its done. hmmmmm (Note:I am just breaking the ice a bit.) yay! Yay maybe your right. OKAY! we will wait for now.